Tough
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Meet Isabelle Jones. When she was a little girl she had lived in Atlanta, Georgia up until she was four years of age when her family moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. When she was seven, she ran from home after being abused and stumbled across Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard. When she explains her story, Bobby seems torn. Will he help the little girl? Or will the abuse continue?
1. Prologue

**This is a new short story I did for Supernatural called Tough. It's about my OC, Isabelle Jones and how she got adopted.**

**I only own my OC and her parents.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

* * *

***No one's POV; Atlanta, Georgia Hospital: May 18, 1985, 12:00 A.M.***

"One more push, Mrs. Jones!" the nurse said, looking at the black haired woman. Harriet Jones panted heavily then squeezed her husband Jackson's hand before bearing down and pushing one last time. Soon, a cry ripped through the air and Harriet collapsed back on the bed out of exhaustion.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones! It's a girl!" the doctor declared with a smile. Jackson smiled slightly then kissed his wife on the forehead then approached the doctor to cut the umbilical cord. After he cut the cord, the nurse cleaned the baby girl up then swaddled her up and handed the baby to her mother.

"Does she have a name mommy?" The nurse asked. Harriet looked at the little girl's face then back up at the nurse.

"Isabelle Aileen Jones." Harriet said.

"That's a gorgeous name ma'am." The nurse replied. She wrote the name down on the birth certificate then handed it over to the parents to sign. They signed the certificate then the nurse and doctor left to give them some alone time before they cleaned up Harriet and took her to a room to rest.


	2. Old Home, New Home

**Here's the next chapter for my Supernatural story, Tough.**

**I only own any character you don't recognize.**

* * *

***Four years later***

"Hurry up, Isabelle! We're about to leave!" Harriet Jones shouted to her now four year old daughter.

"Coming mommy!" Isabelle Jones shouted back. The little girl picked up her stuffed lion and hugged it close then looked at the corner of her room and waved.

"Bye bye, Abby! I gotta go now. We're moving." Isabelle said.

The slightly bigger girl in the corner of Isabelle's room waved back with a smile then vanished into thin air. Isabelle smiled then hugged her lion again then scampered out of her old bedroom and ran down the hallway and bumped into the back of her daddy's legs.

"There you are! C'mon, we've got to go." Jackson Jones said, scooping his daughter up then walking out of the now empty house. He shut and locked the door then headed for the 1990 Chevy Silverado that was sitting in the yard. He put Isabelle in the booster seat in the back then jogged around and got in the driver's seat. He started his truck then followed along behind the moving trucks to move to their new home in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Isabelle hummed as she played with her stuffed lion that she had named Beast after her parents let her watch Beauty & the Beast.

"Isabelle Aileen! Will you stop that noise?" Harriet hissed, turning in her seat slightly to look at her daughter.

"Sorry mommy." Isabelle whispered, hanging her head slightly. Isabelle was silent as they drove and she quietly played with Beast, not making a sound.

***Several days later***

After traveling for several days, they finally reached their destination and Jackson pulled to a stop in the yard then got out of his truck, stretching his arms above his head. He looked around the neighborhood then walked around the front of his truck and knocked on his wife's window, waking her up. Her door soon opened and she got out to join her husband.

"We're here, finally?" Harriet questioned with a yawn.

"Yeah, we're finally here." Jackson yawned. Harriet hummed in response then glanced towards the truck where their daughter was currently sleeping.

"Should we wake her?" Harriet asked.

Jackson glanced towards the truck where their daughter was asleep then let out a breath and shrugged his shoulders.

"May as well. Let the runt out and let her play in the yard while we help the movers." Jackson said. Harriet nodded her head then opened the passenger side door again then opened the smaller door and pushed her seat forward. She knelt in the floorboard of the backseat then unbuckled her daughter from the booster seat then woke her up.

"Wake up, Isabelle. We're here." Harriet said. Isabelle woke up slowly, her bright blue eyes muddled with sleep.

"Okay, mommy." Isabelle mumbled. Harriet took her daughter from the booster seat and placed the sleepy child on her feet in the new yard.

"Play while we help the movers." was all Jackson said before disappearing into the house with Harriet following.


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**Here's the next chapter of Tough.**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***No one's POV***

It had been three months since the family moved into their new home and Isabelle still wasn't quite used to it. She had been used to living in Atlanta where she could go play in the woods but now, her parents didn't seem to want to let her go outside and play.

"Mommy? Can I go outside to play?" Isabelle asked. Harriet looked up from reading her book and gave her daughter a look.

"What part of 'no' didn't you understand?" Harriet ground out. Isabelle hung her head then shuffled back down the hallway to her bedroom. She walked in then pushed the door shut behind her then padded over to her bed. She climbed onto her bed then picked up Beast and sat him in front of her and toyed with his soft mane.

"Why won't mommy and daddy let me go outside, Beast?" Isabelle asked her stuffed lion. She waited for a few moments as if she was allowing her toy to answer then shrugged her tiny shoulders in response.

"I don't know! I think it's stupid." Isabelle pouted. She waited again for her toy to 'speak' then nodded her head as if agreeing.

"That's true. We haven't really been here that long so maybe they don't want anything to happen to me." Isabelle said. She clutched her toy to her chest then flopped backwards onto her bed and stared up at her new bedroom ceiling.

"I wish I had a friend." Isabelle mumbled.

She heard a fluttering sound so she sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the sound and wrinkled her nose in confusion when she saw a man with short light blonde hair wearing a gray v-neck shirt, a pair of black pants, black shoes and a black jacket standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hello there, darling." the man said. Isabelle tilted her head to the side and stared at him for a minute.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked curiously. The man chuckled slightly, his blue eyes showing amusement then he sat down on the foot of her bed.

"I'm your guardian angel, Balthazar." Balthazar said. Isabelle nodded slowly then tried to say his name, frowning when she couldn't pronounce it.

"Can I call you Balthy?" Isabelle asked. Balthazar shrugged his shoulders then smiled a bit.

"I don't see why not." Balthazar said.


	4. Don't Cry

**Here's the next chapter of Tough!**

**I only own Isabelle and her parents.**

* * *

***one week later; Isabelle's POV***

My bottom lip quivered as I stood in the corner in the living room, waiting for my daddy to come home. I had accidentally broken my daddy's favorite coffee mug while trying to get a glass down so I could pour myself a glass of milk and my mommy spanked me while she held my arm tightly then told me to go stand with my nose in the corner and wait until my daddy got home so he could punish me more for breaking his coffee mug. Soon, I heard the sound of my daddy's truck pulling into the driveway and I swallowed thickly, tears slowly running down my cheeks. I heard the front door open and close and I trembled slightly.

"Jackson? Will you come into the kitchen, please?" Mommy called from the kitchen. I heard my daddy walk through the living room and into the kitchen where I knew mommy was telling him about me breaking his favorite mug. After a while I heard him walking into the living room from the kitchen then I heard the sound of his belt being undone and I knew what was coming next. I felt his hand grab my upper arm and yank me towards him.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I cried, tears rushing down my face. His dark brown eyes narrowed at me then he swung the belt and it connected with my butt sharply which caused me to cry even harder. He swung his belt again but this time he missed my butt completely and his belt connected with the small of my back and the back of my right arm. He continued to whip me with his belt then he stopped and let go of my arm then shoved me away from him.

"Get out of my sight." Daddy growled. I let out a sob then quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to my room then quickly shut the door behind me. I ran over to my bed, climbed onto it then laid on it face down and cried from the pain I was feeling. I soon heard the now familiar fluttering sound then felt my bed dip slightly.

"Isabelle? What's wrong?" Balthy asked. I hiccupped then lifted my head and looked at Balthy, tears running down my cheeks.

"I-I g-got i-i-in t-trouble." I sniffled.

"What happened?" Balthy asked.

"I broke my daddy's mug and got spanked twice." I said.

Balthy frowned a bit in confusion then tilted his head slightly. I sniffled and coughed then wiped at my eyes again. Balthy snapped his fingers and a hanky appeared in his hand then he held it to my nose.

"Blow." Balthy instructed. I blew my nose then held still as he gently wiped my nose then he snapped his fingers again and the hanky was gone. His gaze fell to my arms and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the marks there.

"Sweetie, I don't think that those are the kind of marks you get from being spanked." Balthy said. My bottom lip started quivering and I began to cry again so I hid my face in my pillow to muffle the sound.

"Don't cry." Balthy cooed. I pushed myself up from laying down then scrambled onto his lap and clutched onto his jacket then hid my face against his chest and cried.


	5. I'm Sorry!

**I'm on a roll :D Here's the next chapter of Tough!**

* * *

***Three years later, the day after Isabelle's birthday; no one's POV***

Ever since Balthazar had saw the first marks from where Isabelle had gotten "spanked" by her parents, he was always in her room afterwards and would hold her as she sobbed and was irritated that he couldn't do anything to take away or lessen her pain since her parents would become suspicious of how she got better so quickly. He soon learned from the little girl that her parents liked to drink and smoke from "special pipes" that always made them "smell funny" and realized that her parents were drug addicts and alcoholics who didn't really care about their own daughter. After receiving what she was starting to think of as her "daily abuse", Isabelle disappeared into her room and waited around for Balthazar and was disappointed and worried when he didn't appear.

She waited for her parents to pass out from consuming too much of their vices then she quickly and quietly snuck out of their house and ran off down the street in tears. She ran for a while then stopped and glanced around when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Isabelle looked up and saw a metal archway that read "Singer Salvage Yard" so she walked into the salvage yard and wandered around, not paying attention to the blue house or the man walking out of the house who was holding a shotgun in his hands. She glanced around then scrambled backwards when she heard the crack of a gun being fired then she fell back on her ass.

"Who are you? What are you doin here?" the man barked, approaching Isabelle. Isabelle looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears and she sniffled then hiccupped which made him frown.

"I-I'm sorry mister. I didn't mean it." Isabelle cried. The man frowned then his eyes scanned her as if searching for a threat and his frown became more pronounced when he saw bruises along her face and arms as well as faint scars on her arms; he was all too familiar with bruises on a child being raised in an abusive home himself.

"What's your name, Squirt?" the man asked.

"I-Isabelle. Isabelle Jones." Isabelle answered.

"Well Isabelle, my name is Bobby Singer." Bobby said gruffly.

"Hello Mister Singer." Isabelle said.

Bobby sighed but didn't bother trying to correct her since he knew that she probably had her manners practically beaten into her if she so much as forgot them. Isabelle got to her feet then carefully dusted herself off so she wouldn't irritate her new forming bruises.

"Where's your mama and daddy?" Bobby asked.

"At home...I ran away." Isabelle said, glancing off to the side. Bobby let out a sigh then glanced at the little girl.

"C'mon, Squirt. I'll take ya inside. You hungry?" Bobby said. Before Isabelle got a chance to answer his question, her stomach rumbled in response which caused her to blush slightly in embarrassment and Bobby look at her in concern.

"C'mon then." Bobby said. Isabelle looked at Bobby with slight hesitation then she tentively grabbed his hand which made him look at her with an eyebrow raised. Isabelle started to let go of his hand but Bobby gently tugged her forward so she started following along behind him.


	6. Shy Child

***Bobby's POV***

Once I led the little girl in my house, I took her to my kitchen and asked her what she wanted to eat. She looked up at me in astonishment as if she'd never been asked that question before.

"What do you want to eat, Squirt?" I asked again.

"I don't know..." Isabelle mumbled. I watched her closely and noticed that she kept looking at her feet and twisting the hem of her t-shirt.

"Haven't you ever been asked what you want to eat?" I asked.

Isabelle shook her head then rocked back and forth, shifting from her heels to the balls of her feet. I rubbed the back of my neck then decided to go with a safe choice that I figured most kids would like.

"Do you want a grilled cheese?" I asked.

"I've never had one before." Isabelle replied. My eyebrows shot up in shock, not expecting that answer from her.

"What do you usually eat?" I asked.

"Whatever I can when my mama and daddy go in their room and lock the door." Isabelle answered. I practically felt my heart break with that comment; what kind of parents allow their own child to fend for themselves? I shook those thoughts from my head then started preparing two grilled cheese sandwiches for her. Once her food was done and I had given her a glass of water, I led her to the living room so I could ask her more questions. Once she was situated on the couch, she began attacking her food like she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Slow down there, Squirt. I promise ya that I'm not gonna do anything." I said. She slowed down considerably then grabbed her glass of water from the coffee table and took a drink then put it back. When I didn't see any kind of reaction from her due to the holy water I had added in, I relaxed considerably when I realized she wasn't any kind of demon.

"So, why did you run away?" I asked. Isabelle put her sandwich down and looked at her feet which made me frown.

"My mommy and daddy don't care." Isabelle said softly.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned seven yesterday." Isabelle replied.

She lifted her head to look me in the eye and I saw tears forming in her bright blue eyes then she quickly looked back down. I didn't know what to say to that so I just sat quietly and let her finish her food and drink.

"You ready to go back home?" I asked. Isabelle's eyes widened in terror and it broke my heart to see that look but there wasn't a thing I could do.


	7. Hesitant Savior

***Bobby's POV***

Once she finished eating, I followed her directions and took her home then stopped when she told me I was at her house.

"This your home?" I asked, looking at the small brick house in front of my pickup. Isabelle nodded her head then opened the door after she unbuckled her belt then climbed out of my truck then hopped down to the ground.

"Thanks Mister Singer." Isabelle murmured.

I unbuckled my seat belt then got out of my truck just as she closed the passenger side door. I walked around my truck and saw the look of confusion on her face when she saw me. I shrugged my shoulders then gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Just wanted to walk ya to your door and explain everything to your mama and daddy." I said. Isabelle nodded slowly then started walking towards the door then she stopped when she reached the front door.

I reached out and knocked on the door then dropped my hand and waited for someone to answer. As we waited, I glanced down at Isabelle and noticed that she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Before I could ask her if she was alright, the front door opened up and I saw a woman with greasy looking black hair, dull green eyes and sallowed skin.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Yeah, are you Mrs. Jones?" I asked.

She nodded her head, eyes narrowed at me then her gaze drifted down to Isabelle and a smirk crossed her features when she noticed how nervous she looked.

"Yes, I am. I want to thank you for bringing my daughter home. My husband and I will both punish her for bothering you AND for running a way." Mrs. Jones said darkly. Isabelle swallowed thickly then lifted her head, her eyes pleading with me to help her.

I mumbled something in response to Mrs. Jones's comment then turned and started heading for my truck then I flinched when the front door slammed shut. Just as I reached the driver's side door and started to open it, the scream I heard made my heart jump. I grit my teeth then turned around and ran towards the door then tried the knob and when I found out it was unlocked, I slung the door open then quickly made my way into the house where I saw Isabelle curled up on the floor with her arms shielding her head and her mother and father prepared to strike her again. I nearly gagged at the strong scent of alcohol but stood my ground.

"Hey!" I shouted. They stopped what they were doing and turned around, their eyes narrowing when they saw me.

"What the hell do you want?" Mr. Jones sneered.

"I'm here to save that little girl's life before you beat her to death. What kind of parents are you?" I snapped. Isabelle slowly moved her arms from her head and I felt my temper spike when I saw her split lip and a red mark on her face where one of them slapped her.

I motioned for Isabelle to come to me and watched as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to me.

"I'm reportin you idjits to child services." I said.

"Like we care. We never wanted her anyway." Mr. Jones snarled. I shot him a glare then gently laid my hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"C'mon. I'm gettin you outta here, Squirt." I said.


	8. New Daddy

***Months later ; no one's POV***

"Jackson and Harriet Jones, you are guilty of child neglect and abuse as well as possession of narcotics." the judge commented, looking at Isabelle's parents. Harriet and Jackson stared back at the judge blankly as if they weren't paying attention to what he was saying to them or as if they didn't care at all.

"Since she has no other family, Isabelle is going to be up for adoption and I already know of someone who is looking to adopt her." the judge said, glancing at Bobby. Bobby looked up when the judge looked his way then turned his head slightly and saw Isabelle sitting in a chair next to a child services worker, swinging her feet back and forth. She said something to the little girl and Isabelle responded then pointed at Bobby. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that then turned his attention back to the judge.

"Mr. Singer? Is what miss Isabelle said true? Did she run to your salvage yard after what her parents did to her?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor, she did. I startled the poor girl by accident when I called out asking who was in my yard when I didn't see any sort of vehicle." Bobby said. The judge nodded his head then turned to the social worker.

"Miss Evans? Could you please bring little Isabelle here?" the judge asked.

"Of course Judge Roberts." Patricia Evans said. Patricia picked up the little girl then carried her over to the stand and sat her down in the chair.

"Hello!" Isabelle said, waving at Judge Roberts. He smiled at the little girl and waved back at her.

"She's our daughter! You can't take her like that!" Harriet suddenly exclaimed. Judge Roberts turned his attention to her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"One more outburst like that and I'll have you arrested for contempt of court." Judge Roberts threatened. Harriet sat back down, her eyes narrowed at the judge for his threat of having her arrested.

"Izzy? Do you want to go back to your mommy and daddy?" Judge Roberts asked, focusing his attention on the seven year old's reaction. Isabelle swallowed thickly then shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"No sir. I don't." Isabelle said.

"Why don't you Izzy?" Judge Roberts asked softly.

"My mommy and daddy hurt me a lot. Mommies and daddies aren't supposed to hurt you. They're supposed to love you and care for you." Isabelle said, wiping at her eyes. Judge Roberts felt his heart break at the little girl's words; they rang true and he thought the same being a father of twin daughters himself.

"That's a lie!" Jackson snapped. Judge Roberts clenched his teeth then turned his attention to the other man.

"Mr. Jones, I will tell you like I told your wife. One more outburst and you'll be arrested for contempt." Judge Roberts ground out.

***An hour and a half later***

Isabelle's parents were convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in prison for child abuse, neglect and the drug charges which Bobby deemed slightly unfair but he wasn't going to argue with the judge or the jury.

"Now Mr. Singer, I have the adoption papers here and I can finalize them for you today or you can wait a few days to change her last name from Jones to Singer if you choose." Patricia said. Bobby glanced at the little girl who looked back at him and grinned slightly.

"I'll sign 'em and you can finalize 'em. I don't wanna make the kid wait." Bobby said.

The social worker nodded her head with a slight smile then glanced down at the little girl who was shifting around impatiently.

"I don't think she can wait either." Patricia smiled.


	9. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter to my story, Tough. I know it's kinda short but I'll be doing another short story to go along with this one and it's going to feature Isabelle meeting the Winchesters!**

**I only own Isabelle!**

* * *

***Eight years later ; no one's POV***

"Isabelle Aileen Jones! Come down here right now!" Bobby shouted up the stairs. When he didn't get a response, the older hunter's eyes narrowed and he started towards the staircase.

"I'm comin daddy! Geez, just hold on!" Isabelle called.

Bobby rolled his eyes then stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for his daughter to come downstairs. A few minutes later, fifteen year old Isabelle came down the stairs with her curly black hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of black combat boots and a black denim jacket. Bobby smiled a bit at his daughter then reached out and lightly tugged at a loose piece of hair that hung in front of her eyes.

"You ready, Squirt?" Bobby asked. Isabelle grinned then nodded her head which made Bobby give her a questioning look.

"Oh! My weapons!" Isabelle said. Bobby smiled at her then motioned for her to follow him. He led her to his study then grabbed a knife thigh holster off his desk and handed it to her. Isabelle strapped the leather holster to her left thigh then grabbed the hip holster that her dad handed to her and hung it on her waist which made the holster hang a bit lower than her belt.

"Alright, everything else is in my car. You ready now?" Bobby said. Isabelle nodded her head then followed along behind her dad. They left their home and locked up then walked over to his Chevelle and got in. Once they were situated, Bobby drove out of his driveway and took off for Phoenix, Arizona where the father-daughter duo had a case to tend to.


End file.
